Sexy Potter en ligne
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. ‘Allo, je suis bien sur H Gay S line?’ ‘Tout à fait, je suis là pour entièrement vous servir et répondre à vos moindres désirs’ répond une voix chaude, sensuelle et… familière. ‘Potter! C’est vous?’, ‘Oups!’ Slash.
1. Hot, gay sex line

**SEXY POTTER EN LIGNE**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Résumé**** :** 'Allo, je suis bien sur hot gay sex line?' 'Tout à fait, je suis là pour entièrement vous servir et répondre à vos moindres désirs' répond une voix chaude, sensuelle et… familière. 'Potter! C'est vous!' 'Oups!' Slash SSHP.

**Disclaimer** **:** Fiction basée sur les livres Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling à qui tout appartient. Pas à moi.

**Warning** **:** Mini fic slash Harry/Severus de rating M.

* * *

**A/N** **:** Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette nouvelle mini-fic. Je sais que vous devez attendre avec impatience la suite de mes fics comme Sorciers aux enchères et je sais que j'en ai placé deux suspens mais je vous le répète, ce n'est pas pour longtemps. L'affaire d'une semaine et c'est bon. J'update aussi vite que je peux mais parfois ce n'est pas facile. Cette idée de 'téléphone rose' m'est venue encore comme un flash (lol) et j'imaginais plein de scènes dedans, allant du chaud au déjanté alors je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'écrire. Je vous fais plein de gros bisous à tous.

**A/N 2** **: **Etant donné que je n'ai jamais appelé au téléphone rose (MDR) et bien, j'invente donc ne me lancez pas la pierre si vous savez comment ça se déroule et que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça. Fic humoristique à ne pas prendre au sérieux.

* * *

**Sexy Potter en ligne**

**Chapitre 1 : Hot, gay sex line**

« Et merde ! Comment va-t-on faire ? » soupira Harry en secouant désespérément la tête.

« Pour nous aussi ça va être difficile » murmura Ron en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux roux. « Mais en fin de compte, pour nous Weasley, ça ne nous changera pas beaucoup de notre situation d'avant. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas de compte bancaire sinon, là, on n'aurait rien pu faire… Avec moi et Ginny qui sommes toujours à l'école, les jumeaux et Charlie qui sont revenus habités chez nos parents… »

Le rouquin soupira en baissant la tête.

« Pour moi, ça ira aussi, même si j'aurais du mal » dit Hermione en regardant ses interlocuteurs tour à tour. « Comme mes parents sont moldus, on a de l'argent ailleurs. En plus, j'avais déjà été faire l'échange de monnaies moldues à sorcières avant que Gringotts aient tous ces problèmes donc il m'en reste encore… J'espère que ça sera tout de même suffisant. »

« Je sais qu'en cas de crise, tous les sorciers s'adaptent donc Poudlard va limiter les dépenses pour les étudiants et leur famille. Ils se doutent bien que s'ils ne le font pas, ils perdront tous leurs élèves faute de pouvoir payer les manuels et autres fournitures scolaires… et le collège aussi va pâtir du manque d'argent » expliqua Ginny.

« Et, pour un temps, il y aura sûrement un certain retour du troc » répliqua Seamus. « Vu que la guerre est finie, la société va pouvoir se remettre d'aplomb. Vous-savez-qui n'étant plus là, les Goblins qui avaient émigrés vont revenir. Le monde sorcier va se remettre en route et bientôt, nous pourrons avoir, de nouveau, accès à nos comptes… tout en espérant qu'ils seront restés intacts… »

« Oui, c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur » ajouta Draco. « Que va-t-on pouvoir récupéré ? Personnellement, pour le moment, je n'ai plus rien. Le nom des Malfoy ne fait plus confiance et toutes nos possessions ont été réquisitionnées… même si je n'ai jamais rien eu à voir réellement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Lui aussi avait peur de cela. Peur de ne rien retrouver sur son compte. Pour l'instant, il n'avait plus d'argent. Toutes ses économies avaient été placées dans son coffre chez Gringotts et l'argent moldu qui aurait pu, au minimum, lui payer des vêtements moldus n'avait jamais été dans sa main – les Dursley ne lui en ayant jamais donné. Il n'avait donc pas assez d'argent pour se payer sa rentrée. Il était dans la même situation catastrophique que Draco. Comment allaient-ils faire ?

« … Mais j'ai trouvé un petit travail qui va me permettre de pouvoir commencer l'année » poursuivit le Serpentard. « Bien sûr, ils ne payent pas cher et le salaire n'est pas constitué que d'argent mais c'est le seul que j'ai pu trouvé facilement. Pour l'instant, j'y travaille tous les après-midis et soirs et quand on reprendra les cours, j'y serai les soirs du vendredi, samedi et probablement également le dimanche jusqu'à ce que la crise soit passée et la banque réouverte aux clients. »

Tous avaient écouté Draco religieusement et Hermione demanda la première « Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail ? »

« Je ne préfère pas le dire Hermione parce que cela m'étonnerait que ça vous plaise » prévint le blond.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et répliqua « Dis toujours ! »

« Oui, dis toujours Dray » surenchérit Harry d'un ton intéressé.

« OK mais c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu. »

**OOOoooOOO**

Il était en retard.

Draco accrût donc la vitesse de sa marche et se retrouva au lieu de rendez-vous que Harry lui avait fixé et qui se trouvait être la bibliothèque du manoir qui avait servi de QG à l'Ordre du Phénix depuis un an.

Il vit bientôt ce dernier se précipiter vers lui, haletant.

« Excuse-moi Draco, je ne voulais pas être en retard mais je n'ai pas pu échapper aux griffes de Ron et Hermione avant. »

« C'est pas grave » répondit le blond. « Je viens d'arriver moi-même. Que s'est-il passé avec tes deux amis Gryffondoriens ? »

« Ils voulaient à tout prix me dissuader de le faire mais moi, je m'en fous du moment qu'on ne me reconnaît pas et qu'on me paye. Comme les interlocuteurs ne sont que moldus, je ne risque pas d'avoir mon identité de dévoilée et comme je suis également gay, je m'en fiche doublement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne pas rater mon année à cause de Voldemort – même indirectement. Emmène-moi là-bas, je veux voir. »

« OK. J'allais y aller dans vingt minutes mais si tu veux, on peut transplaner là-bas ensemble et je t'expliquerais. »

« C'est d'accord ! »

« Bien ! Alors allons-y ! »

**OOOoooOOO**

La rentrée avait eu lieu depuis plus d'un mois à présent et le ciel était toujours dégagé et d'un beau bleu azur. Cette année, le temps avait été clément et ils bénéficiaient d'un superbe été indien.

La banque Gringotts était encore inactive et les estimations des quelques journaux qui réussissaient toujours à paraître étaient favorables pour une réouverture dans deux, voire trois mois encore.

« Tu as réussi à mettre de l'argent de côté Harry ? » demanda Draco qui venait soudain de rentrer dans le dortoir des septième année de Gryffondor.

L'interpellé releva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire et répondit « Pas beaucoup. La plupart de ce que j'avais réussi à garder s'est volatilisé dans les frais scolaires et Vinie me paye souvent en quincaillerie en ce moment. Hier, il m'a même donné un poulet que j'ai donné aux cuisines. Je lui ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas ce genre de choses mais je sais qu'il fait ce qu'il peut et j'ai réussi à échanger quelques objets contre d'autres choses dont j'avais besoin. Et toi ? »

« Idem. J'ai réussi à en économiser un peu mais ça file vite. »

Le brun acquiesça de la tête et Draco ajouta « Et dis donc, Vinie m'a dit que tu avais un certain succès parmi 'sa clientèle'. »

Harry fit la moue et répliqua « Il m'a dit qu'il recevait plus d'appels depuis que j'étais là mais ça a été la même chose pour toi. »

« Les moldus me feront toujours rire ! » s'exclama le Serpentard.

« Bah, je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que les moldus qui utilisent le téléphone rose comme l'on dit. Les sorciers doivent aussi avoir une, voire plusieurs lignes mais ils ne l'utilisent plus faute d'argent. »

« Oui. En tout cas, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler » dit Draco en se penchant pour voir quel livre pouvait bien lire son ami. Il éclata soudain de rire en avisant la couverture. « Et bien ! Tu ne veux pas faire les choses à moitié ! C'est ta clientèle qui va être ravie par tes nouvelles et chaudes connaissances. »

Harry sourit à Draco qui riait toujours.

**OOOoooOOO**

« Tu es sûr que tu y arrives Draco ? » demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. « S'il te manque quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le dire. J'ai assez d'argent dans mon coffre ici pour t'en faire profiter en cas de besoin… »

« Non ça va mon très cher parrain » répliqua le blond en lui souriant. « Le petit travail que je me suis trouvé m'aide toujours bien mais je n'hésiterais pas à faire appel à toi en cas de pépin. »

Snape acquiesça de la tête puis ajouta « Fais quand même attention de ne pas te faire exploiter par ton patron, on ne sait jamais. »

« Oui, je sais » dit vivement son filleul en reprenant une gorgée de thé avant de changer brusquement de sujet.

Son parrain ne savait pas quel genre de job il avait trouvé et il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache.

« Au fait, tu te souviens de la petite conversation que nous avions eu à propos de tes petits amis inexistants… »

« Oh non ! Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis Dray » protesta Severus en se levant et en allant rechercher la bouilloire.

« Si, si » rétorqua le jeune homme. « Je tiens au bonheur de mon cher parrain que j'aime et que j'adore » le taquina-t-il. « Je pense que tu ne t'amuses pas assez. Et quand on sait qu'il y a tous ces beaux petits mâles dehors qui ne demandent qu'à être aimés par un dieu du sexe et bien, ça me rappelle que je suis resté trop longtemps sans homme moi-même. »

Draco éclata de rire et Severus leva les yeux au ciel, faussement choqué.

Cela faisait quelques années qu'il savait que son filleul était homosexuel. Nouvelle qui avait fait enrager Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il l'avait appris bien plus tard et c'est Severus qui avait pris le jeune homme blessé sous son aile. Etant gay lui-même, il avait exactement su ce qu'il fallait lui dire et il lui avait apporté le soutien dont il avait eu besoin. Depuis ce temps-là, ils étaient très proches.

A mi-chemin entre père/fils et frères, ils se vouaient une profonde affection l'un pour l'autre et ils avaient appris à se connaître au delà des apparences et c'est pour cela que Draco savait que son parrain souffrait en ce moment. Et il pensait que la raison de cette souffrance n'était autre que son ancien ennemi, Harry Potter.

Harry et Severus avaient travaillé en étroite collaboration tous les deux lorsque ce dernier était espion pour l'Ordre et Draco avait vu peu à peu leurs relations évoluées. Il soupçonnait maintenant que son professeur était bel et bien amoureux de son élève 'honni' mais son parrain ne lui avouerait jamais. Et il pensait également que le jeune Gryffondor avait lui aussi des sentiments pour son maître des potions.

Draco voyait l'homme souffrir depuis trop longtemps et avait donc décidé de mettre un terme à cette douloureuse situation. D'où le plan qu'il avait savamment concocté pour que ses deux-là se mettent ensemble. Et son plan débuterait ce soir.

« Non, non Severus, ne te voile pas la face. Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas abandonné dans les bras chaleureux d'un homme ? Oui, trop longtemps ! Et, comme le dit si bien ce savant des temps modernes prénommé Draco – tu as sûrement dû en entendre parlé - 'A Severus frustré, devoirs ajoutés' ou 'chèrement tu vas payer'. Il y a aussi 'Celui qui sème la frustration, récolte son furieux maître des potions.' Ne me regarde pas comme ça Severus, c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit. »

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et, une fois calmé, ajouta « Tiens je te laisse une carte. Il s'agit d'un numéro de téléphone pour les gays et… »

« Hot, gay sex line ? » lut Severus qui venait de lui prendre la carte des mains. « C'est du téléphone rose ? »

« Tu connais ? Alors ça existe bien chez les sorciers ? »

« Bien sûr que ça existe chez les sorciers ! Tu vas appeler les moldus pour cinq minutes de parlotes crues qui ne doivent rien t'apporter du tout hormis un trou dans ton porte monnaie alors que… »

« Non, Sev c'est pas ça. Et oui, j'ai déjà eu des contacts téléphoniques via cette ligne et je peux te dire que les mecs là-bas sont super chauds ! D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui te fait jouir en deux minutes chrono. Retiens son nom, c'est… »

« Je me fiche complètement de son nom Dray ! J'ai autre chose à faire avec mon argent que de le gaspiller dans des futilités pareilles, surtout par les temps qui courent. De plus, et même si je voulais essayer, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Tu oublies bien vite que les appareils moldus ne peuvent pas fonctionner à Poudlard et que, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, un téléphone est bien un objet mold… »

« Oui, je le concède. Les appareils _normaux _ne peuvent pas passer à Poudlard mais lorsqu'on est un sorcier savant comme l'est Draco, on peut trafiquer l'appareil et du coup, ça fonctionne dans l'école… et surprise de chez surprise, la communication est alors gratuite ! »

'Pardonne-moi Harry' implora le blond intérieurement.

Il savait que Harry avait besoin d'argent et les communications qu'il aurait avec Severus ne seraient pas facturées ce qui ne rapporterait rien au Gryffondor financièrement mais il espérait qu'amoureusement, il en serait tout autrement.

Dans les yeux noirs de son parrain, le blond vit passer une fugitive lueur de curiosité mêlée d'envie puis il le vit secouer la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

« Non, c'est un attrape nigaud… »

« Et bien, si tu veux le savoir, il ne te reste qu'à essayer Sev et tu pourras ensuite me le redire avec une bonne argumentation. N'est-ce pas tentant ? » sourit Draco. « Et en plus, ça ne te coûtera pas un centime alors que perds-tu ? Rien ! Je te laisse l'appareil ici, avec le numéro. Demande Sex God et… »

« Sex God ! » répéta l'enseignant en ricanant. « Nan mais n'importe quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas choisir un autre pseudo que Dieu du Sexe ! Ca fait tellement cliché ! »

Draco balaya ses mots d'un revers de main sans ajouter que son propre pseudonyme était Burning Cock ou Queue Brûlante et, avant de partir, dit « Rappelle-toi ! Sex God ! Il est super ! »

La porte claqua sur un Draco qui croisait les doigts, laissant un Severus cynique et méfiant.

**OOOoooOOO**

Il s'ennuyait ! Ferme !

Severus n'arrivait pas à dormir alors qu'il se sentait fatigué. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de lire, ni de faire une ronde qui aurait pu lui permettre d'ôter des points à quelques imprudents. Généralement, ces prises en flagrant délits le laissaient heureux et il faisait de beaux rêves ensuite mais là, non. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger de son lit mais ne trouvait pas les bras de Morphée.

Que pouvait-il donc faire pour s'endormir au plus vite ?

Il regarda le réveil et vit qu'il n'était même pas 23 h.

On était samedi. Une petite ronde à cette heure-là lui permettrait de faire une bonne prise et donc une bonne déduction de points ce qui lui apporterait félicité et bien-être. Tout ce qu'il y avait de bon pour un sommeil agréable.

Et si c'était Potter qu'il attrapait… Mmmm… attraper Potter… Le punir corporellement… Oh non, mieux valait ne pas penser à cela sinon le sommeil le fuirait pour toute la nuit.

« Allez une petite ronde Severus » s'encouragea-t-il en découvrant un de ses pieds de la couette sous laquelle il était bien pelotonné.

A l'air libre, son pied frémit et se recroquevilla, mécontent avant de se ré-enfouir immédiatement dans la chaleur du drap. Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas sortir de son lit ce soir.

Attrapant sa baguette, Severus alluma la bougie qui était sur sa table de nuit et prit un verre vide qu'il remplit d'eau. Il le but d'un trait et allait se ré-enfoncer dans ses oreillers lorsqu'il aperçut la carte et l'appareil téléphonique que Draco lui avait laissé.

Il les fixa pendant quelques instants, hésitant puis les prit en marmonnant un « Et pourquoi pas ! »

Après tout, c'était gratuit et la voix monotone et monocorde qu'il était sûr d'entendre allait le bercer plus sûrement qu'une chasse aux étudiants.

Il tapa donc le numéro et porta le combiné moldu à son oreille.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et il sentait qu'il allait bien rigoler.

Une tonalité retentit puis le décrochement de la ligne. Une petite musique sensuelle envahit l'écouteur et Severus ricana.

« N'importe quoi ! » souffla-t-il.

Puis, une voix masculine enregistrée résonna « Si vous voulez parler à 'Fièvre au corps', tapez 1. A 'Burning cock', tapez 2. A SM man, tapez 3… »

« SM man ! » ricana Snape.

« … tapez 4. A Sex God, tapez 5… »

L'homme tapa 5 et attendit en jubilant. Il allait bien se marrer.

La même musique que la première fois retentit avec en fond sonore, une identique voix enregistrée qui disait que Sex God n'était pas disponible pour le moment.

Severus soupira mais garda le combiné sur l'oreille.

Si c'était comme ça qu'ils faisaient payer leurs clients, ça ne l'étonnait pas que les tenanciers de ces lignes fassent leur beurre dans ce commerce.

Il allait raccrocher lorsqu'une voix chaude, basse et sensuelle murmura « Bonsoir, je m'appelle _Sex_ God et je suis là pour entièrement vous servir. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez et vous l'aurez. Ce soir, je suis votre esclave et vais accomplir tous vos moindres désirs. De quoi avez-vous envie ? »

Il y eu un blanc sur la ligne. Severus était tellement soufflé par la voix si érotique qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il ne put émettre un seul son. Puis, se ressaisissant, il bégaya « Pouvez-vous redire le mot 'sexe' ? »

« Sssseeexe… »

La gorge de Severus se serra tandis que son membre viril s'élargissait.

« Encore ! »

« Sssseeexe… »

'Oulala, oulala, oulala' se dit le professeur en ôtant la fine couette qui le recouvrait. Il s'éventa avec sa main.

Il faisait tellement chaud tout à coup.

Cette voix non de non ! Et lui qui voulait trouver le sommeil…

« Que voulez-vous ? » soupira son interlocuteur.

Severus, qui vit s'envoler ses inhibitions, répondit « Vous ! »

Après tout, ils étaient au téléphone. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était le glacial maître des potions de Poudlard et il appelait du monde sorcier dans le monde moldu. Tout cela lui garantissait l'anonymat total et donc, il pouvait dire et faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il entendit un brûlant rire de gorge qui le fit se durcir davantage et son interlocuteur répliqua « Vous allez vite en besogne. Peut-être ai-je envie de me faire désirer ? »

« Oh mais je vous désire » rétorqua Snape en repérant la large protubérance qui soulevait le drap qu'il repoussa bien vite à son tour.

La voix au bout du fil émit un long gémissement qui se répercuta directement dans le sexe de Severus qui frissonna de désir.

Merlin que cette voix l'excitait !

« Je vous excite ? » demanda cette dernière d'un ton langoureux.

« Oui » répondit l'homme laconiquement.

« Comment puis-je vous appeler ? »

« Sev ! »

« Etes-vous nu Sev ? Etes-vous prêt pour moi ? »

Severus gémit d'un ton rauque.

« Oui, je suis nu » dit-il en ôtant vivement son boxer. « Et oui, je suis prêt. Très, très prêt. »

Le jeune homme émit un nouveau rire de gorge qui ne manqua pas de faire vibrer encore et encore l'érection brûlante du maître des potions et répondit « Moi aussi. Je suis prêt pour vous. Avez-vous envie de moi… »

« Oui ! »

Autre rire de gorge et gémissement de Snape.

« … soumis ou dominant ? Avez-vous envie de sentir mes mains caresser votre corps ou ma boucher sucer votre sexe ? Avez-vous envie de me prendre ou voulez-vous que je vous possède jusqu'à l'extase ? Tendresse ou fougue animale ? Comment me voulez-vous, Sev ? Racontez-moi vos fantasmes et je ferais tout pour vous. »

« Grggragh »

« Allongez-vous confortablement Sev et fermez les yeux » poursuivit le jeune homme qui avait compris la _dure _situation dans laquelle se trouvait son interlocuteur.

Coinçant le combiné entre son oreille et son épaule, Severus s'exécuta rapidement, la faim au ventre.

« Je veux vous voir vous toucher… Je veux le sentir. Je veux vous entendre gémir de plaisir. Je veux vous voir sombrer dans la jouissance. Touchez-vous pour moi. Donnez-moi votre main et faites comme si c'était la mienne. Tout d'abord, caressez vos lèvres avec votre index puis laissez-le glisser lentement dans votre bouche. Il est chaud, sucez-le, savourez-le. Prenez-en un autre et goûtez-le. »

Severus fit pénétrer très doucement ses doigts entre ses lèvres et les lécha, les suça comme s'il honorait le sexe d'un amant.

« Faites-les glisser le long de votre cou puis sur votre torse, trèèèès doucement. Vous brûlez Sev… Vous êtes si chaud… ardent. J'ai tellement envie de vous. Je veux vous voir caresser vos mamelons. Sev, pincez-les, martyrisez-les. Je veux les voir rougir et durcir sous vos doigts. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre en torturant ses tétons avides. C'était affreux tellement c'était bon.

« Laissez votre autre main effleurez votre ventre. Oh Seeeevvvv… mmmm, caresse-toi plus fort. Je veux t'entendre gémir encore ! Touche-toi encore, j'en ai tellement envie. Montre-moi là où c'est sensible, là où c'est bon. J'ai envie de te touchez. Laisse ta main glisser plus bas. Effleure ton sexe. Effleure-le juste. Encore. »

Ses bouts de doigts frôlaient la peau douce de son membre dur tandis que sa deuxième main pinçait toujours ses mamelons avec férocité. Tendresse et violence à la fois. Ses hanches se soulevaient à la rencontre d'une main qui ne pouvait qu'effleurer. Il n'avait pas la permission de toucher.

Severus cria de frustration.

« Tu as envie d'aller plus loin Sev ? »

« Oui » soupira-t-il, à l'agonie.

« Répète-le plus fort ! »

« OUI ! »

« Non ! Pas encore ! Pas tout de suite ! Je veux encore te voir te donner du plaisir. Je veux t'entendre encore crier de désir. Je veux tout de toi. Pour l'instant, tu n'as le droit que de toucher ton ventre et masser tes testicules. Bientôt, tu auras droit à plus… Bientôt tu pourras caresser ton gland Sev, et te toucher plus intimement… »

Severus secouait la tête de droite à gauche sur l'oreiller sous l'effet du plaisir. Une main s'était aventurée plus bas sur son ventre et en caressait les muscles déliés tandis que l'autre, plus taquine, s'était emparée de ses bourses et les caressait audacieusement.

« Sev, je veux que tu te touches encore. Je veux que tu prennes ta verge pour moi. Je veux te voir la caresser, sur toute sa longueur. Je veux que tu enveloppes ton gland dans ta paume et que tu frottes ta peau contre lui. Je veux te voir te tordre sous tes doigts et jouir jusqu'à en mourir. Fais-le pour moi. Caresse-toi ! »

Severus s'empara de son érection et amorça un mouvement de doux va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de nouveau le son de la voix retentir dans le combiné et qui gémissait son propre plaisir.

L'homme sentit alors une vague de chaleur intense l'ensevelir et il fit glisser sa main plus fort sur son sexe frémissant.

Son amant virtuel se touchait lui aussi derrière l'appareil, Severus en était sûr.

Cette unique pensée le fit exploser de plaisir et il se répandit sur son ventre, ses cuisses et sa main.

Haletant, il entendit la voix émettre un dernier gémissement puis un cri familier retentit « Mmm Severus ! »

Le maître des potions se tendit brusquement et se redressa tout aussi vivement.

C'était la voix de Potter ! Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille !

« Potter ! C'est vous ? C'est vous Sex God ? »

« Snape ? »

La voix au bout du fil émit un halètement horrifiée puis Severus pensa que Potter avait dû se plaquer une main sur la bouche parce qu'il entendit un 'Oh merde, quel con !' étouffé.

« Potter vous… »

« Non, c'est pas moi ! Vous faites erreur ! » dit la voix paniquée du Survivant avant de raccrocher.

Oh Merlin !

_A suivre…_


	2. Sex God alias Harry Potter

**SEXY POTTER EN LIGNE**

**Auteur : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **:** Fiction basée sur les livres Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling à qui tout appartient et qui n'est pas moi.

**A/N IMPORTANT** **: **Cela fait pas mal de temps que je pense à une méthode pour faire un chapitre voire plus et cette fois-ci, pour cette fic, je l'ai concrétisé. Souvent, il m'arrive d'avoir plusieurs choix en tête pour un même chapitre et j'aime bien les choix offerts cependant, je ne peux en écrire qu'un. Parfois, j'essaye de mixer les différentes options qui me viennent en tête mais d'autres fois, ce n'est pas faisable alors cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de le faire ainsi, pour me faire plaisir et faire un peu original. C'est pour cela que vous allez voir que j'ai écrit deux versions de ce chapitre. Ce sont deux points de vue différents mais qui aboutissent à la même fin. Le chapitre 3 sera donc commun aux deux versions du chapitre 2. Ces versions font suite au chapitre 1 donc sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Gros poutouxes.

**A/N 2** **: **On m'a demandé pourquoi Severus n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Harry au téléphone mais lorsqu'il l'entend jouir, il l'identifie et bien, c'est parce que Harry prend un timbre de voix plus bas et lent pour sa conversation 'rose' donc plus sensuel et que dans l'extase, il a eût sa voix normale… un peu plus rauque peut-être. Voilà )

**A/N 3** **:** Via le net de son école, Clau m'a demandé de transmettre un message à tous ses lecteurs dont je le passe aujourd'hui. Elle a encore eu un problème avec son ordinateur qui est en réparation. Elle a, de nouveau, perdu ses fics donc vous prie de l'excuser car elle mettra un peu de temps pour updater.

* * *

**Para, Nfertiti, Lani, Jo-hp5, Noa Black, Onarluca, Kero Vs Sac d'Os, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, Pandoria, Henna-Himitsu, Ginypompom, Alinemcb54, Livedevil, Miya Black, Maggie, Snapeslove, Lunenoire, Crackos, Lice-Chan, Tiayel, Lily Ewans/potter, Sarah Levana, Khalan, Astronema, Kitty, Vif d'Or, Gaeriel Palpatine, Love d'Harry, Sylvanus Snape, Nahamy, Mikii, Céline.s : **Merci beaucoup pour vos messages. Je suis contente que mon premier chapitre vous ait plus, d'autant plus qu'il était plus long que ce que j'écris d'habitude et que j'avais hâte d'écrire les mots 'à suivre'. Lol. J'espère que ce chap vous plaira. Cette fic comprendra 3 chapitres en tout et le dernier sera, en théorie, posté ce samedi. Gros poutouxes à tous.

**Chibidaima :** Your French is good, don't worry. If you continue to read this story and want to review, you can write it in English. I don't mind. In any case, I'm glad that you read it. Big kisses.

**Venusa** **: **J'ai essayé d'aller sur le lien que tu m'as passé et j'ai eu une fenêtre comme une page d'accueil qui s'est ouverte, puis, quand j'ai remis le lien, ça m'a dit que ce n'était pas valide. Ouin ! Je réessayerai et te remercie quand même. Plein de bisous.

**Magnolia : **Merci pour l'info. J'avais peur de complètement me tromper. J'avais déjà entendu des bricoles à la radio sur des gens qui étaient les 'voix' des téléphones roses mais sans plus. Tu me rassures. Lol. Bisous.

**Lola Reeds : **Oui, je pense aussi que le téléphone rose est plutôt un truc de mecs. Pour les flashs, oui, ça m'arrive souvent mais parfois, j'écris juste le sujet et je mets de côté pour plus tard. J'ai plein de projets en tête… et sur l'ordi. Lol. J'en avais déjà en arrivant pour la première fois sur fanfic et depuis, j'en ai encore plus. Sinon, j'arrive à me contrôler quand j'ai des idées en public. Lol. Comme je suis une rêveuse depuis que je suis petite (d'ailleurs, sur mes bulletins, c'était toujours « elle est sur la lune ». Lol… et bien, c'est une habitude. Bien que quand j'étais petite, mes pensées n'étaient pas d'ordre sexuel et encore moins yaoi. Lol. Bisous.

**Luna Denree : **Merci miss et t'inquiète, je ne lâche pas. Le prochain chap, si tout se passe bien, devrait arriver, samedi prochain. Bisous.

**Orlina** **: **Pourquoi n'as-tu pas le droit de lire ? A cause du rating ? Gros bisous.

**Black-Alex : **Non, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chap. C'est une mini-fic en 3 parties. Pour Burning cock, je peux te filer le numéro de hot, gay sex line et tu tapes 2. Lol. Bisous.

**Eternamm** **: **Pour Sorciers aux enchères, je ne promets rien mais théoriquement, la suite devrait arriver en fin de semaine prochaine. Cette semaine, je dois écrire le dernier chap de cette fic et terminer Ce que veulent les hommes. Ca va être chaud mais enfin, j'essayerai. Bisous.

**Lululle** **: **Lol. Non, je n'ai pas testé le téléphone rose pour écrire cette fic. J'avais juste entendu des échos à la radio sur ce que les 'employés' de là-bas faisaient mais c'était de l'approximatif et Magnolia, une de mes charmantes lectrices, m'a dit que j'avais bon apparemment. Ze suis contente. Lol. Gros bisous à tous.

**Lapieuvredudésert** **: **Harry était relativement directif parce qu'il a senti que son interlocuteur ne l'était pas. Sinon, vi, je connais très bien le travail au téléphone. Bisous.

**Anna McCoy : **Et bien, je n'avais pas pensé au fait que Draco puisse avoir aussi un habituel donc non, mais c'est vrai que ça aurait pu se faire. Si tu veux penser qu'il en a un, tu peux imaginer son histoire à lui. ) Bisous.

* * *

**SEXY POTTER EN LIGNE**

**Chapitre 2 : Sex God alias Harry Potter**

**Version 1**

L'écouteur toujours à l'oreille, Severus restait bouche-bée à écouter les sons caractéristiques et répétés indiquant que la conversation avait été coupée.

Potter ! _Son petit Potter_ ! Etait Sex God !

L'homme laissa glisser le combiné oublié et se passa une main tremblante dans ses longues mèches ébènes.

« Mais pourquoi donc fait-il _ça_ ? » murmura-t-il d'un air éberlué.

Il réfléchit deux secondes et se rendit à l'évidence que ce travail était comme un autre… quoique… et que, par ces temps difficiles, il fallait être plus souple quant à sa restriction professionnelle.

« Mais c'est du téléphone rose _gay_ ! » murmura-t-il encore en sentant son cœur battre la chamade. « Cela veut-il dire que mon petit Potter est gay ? »

Il ferma deux secondes ses paupières pour savourer cette pensée et sentit son sexe renaître à la vie.

Oh mais si Harry voulait avoir des relations verbales ou autres avec les homosexuels, il pouvait venir le voir et il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Il rouvrit les yeux soudain tandis qu'un éclair venait de traverser son esprit.

Il sauta de son lit à une vitesse phénoménale et commença à s'habiller en lançant les vêtements qu'il ne voulait pas aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il avait enfilé une paire de chaussettes et des chaussures lorsqu'il sortit de ses appartements, sa baguette et sa robe à la main.

Il s'empressa d'enfiler cette dernière et la boutonna tout en courant vers la tour Gryffondor.

Il savait que Harry devrait forcément passer par là s'il se trouvait hors de sa Maison, ce qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde.

Il n'avait pas quitté Poudlard, il en était certain également mais Severus voyait mal Potter ayant ce genre de conversation dans sa salle commune où tout le monde pouvait passer et encore moins dans son dortoir.

Bien sûr, le sort de silence projeté autour de son lit à baldaquin pouvait fonctionner mais le jeune homme y aurait-il pensé ? Severus espérait bien que non.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry haletait encore, le corps tremblant de l'extase qui venait de le submerger ainsi que d'horreur.

Il venait d'avoir une conversation érotique avec son maître des potions – Mister Je-vous-méprise-tous-et-je-vous-le-montre en personne mais aussi Monsieur Plus-beau-cul-du-monde-et-je-ne-vous-le-montre-pas.

Qui aurait pensé que son professeur était un adepte du téléphone rose ?

Personne et surtout pas lui – lui qui le désirait tant depuis six longs mois de torture et d'extase 'made in masturbation' en pensant à son corps qu'il imaginait être de rêve.

Harry se releva lentement en serrant le combiné bien fort dans sa main encore frémissante et essuya de l'autre la sueur froide qui lui coulait sur le front.

Il se posta ensuite devant la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie qui était devenue son repère lors de ses soirées 'coquines' comme il appelait son travail.

Ici, il n'était pas dérangé et, en hauteur, les communications passaient mieux.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Comment pourrait-il faire face à Snape ?

Harry était sûr que, malgré sa dénégation, son maître des potions n'était pas dupe. Il savait que c'était lui – son élève détesté – qui l'avait fait douloureusement bander et excité jusqu'à l'extase.

Harry sentit son propre membre se durcir à ce souvenir et il se mordit la lèvre avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts la tête écumante de son érection à nouveau vibrante.

« Oh Severus » gémit-il avant de recommencer à se caresser avec frénésie.

Il jouit au bout de cinq autres caresses fiévreuses et retomba à terre en souriant.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit bientôt en pensant subitement que Snape saurait probablement qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir ces conversations sexuelles dans sa Maison. Peut-être allait-il essayer de le choper en flagrant délit de 'promenade' après le couvre-feu ! Et après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, l'homme se sentirait probablement humilier et voudrait se venger !

Sadique comme il connaissait Snape, celui-ci n'hésiterait en rien.

Harry avisa brusquement l'heure sur sa montre et se releva brusquement. Il sortit en trombe de la tour d'astronomie et se réajusta en courant.

**OOOoooOOO**

Il y était presque !

Essoufflé et atrocement excité, Severus continuait de courir jusqu'à la porte de la tour Gryffondor.

Il savait que son attitude était stupide et inutile. Il n'arriverait probablement pas à attraper Potter comme il en rêvait tant mais comme le disait l'adage, 'Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.'

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry grimpa les deux dernières marches dans une foulée et déboucha en courant vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Il fut soulagé en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et ralentit son rythme. Le souffle court, il marcha vers l'entrée de sa Maison et énonça le mot de passe.

_« Amor ad vitam eternam »_

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Harry pénétra dans sa salle commune.

Il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'un pied, subitement placé en travers de celle-ci, l'en empêcha.

Le tableau se réouvrit pour faire place à un Severus Snape au regard diabolique.

La gorge sèche, le teint pâle et les membres tremblants, Harry se recula peu à peu tandis que son professeur s'avançait aussi lentement et souplement qu'un félin sur sa proie.

Harry était tellement hypnotisé par son enseignant qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il y avait un obstacle derrière lui. Il butta contre le large canapé et s'y effondra lourdement.

Severus ricana et murmura « Nul besoin n'était de vous étendre sur le sofa Potter. J'avais déjà saisi l'invitation… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de peur et, lorsque son professeur le repoussa contre les coussins en l'allongeant puis en le chevauchant, il haleta.

« Alors Potter, vous ne faites plus le malin » dit l'homme en glissant un doigt lent sur sa joue rougie. « Pourtant vous étiez très doué tout à l'heure et très… talentueux avec votre langue. Montrez-moi toutes vos qualités Sex God et cette fois-ci, prouvez-moi en direct que vous êtes bien un dieu du sexe. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Version 2**

Sa tasse de thé lui échappa une nouvelle fois des mains et il jura abondamment. Heureusement que nul professeur ou élève n'était présent pour entendre ses écarts de langage.

« Reparo » murmura le maître des potions en s'impatientant.

Lorsqu'il perçut le léger claquement de la porte d'entrée de ses appartements indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'y entrer, il stoppa net ses allers et venues fébriles dans le séjour et sourit.

Il vit bientôt son filleul entrer dans la pièce et se précipita vers lui.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler… ? »

Draco n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Severus le coupait avec précipitation.

« Le numéro que tu m'as donné hier, pour le – le téléphone rose, j'ai appelé. Pourquoi m'as-tu conseillé de demander Sex God ? Tu as déjà eu à faire à lui ? »

Le blond se retint de sourire en voyant la pointe de jalousie que son parrain ne pouvait complètement dissimuler.

« Et bien » commença-t-il en choisissant bien ses mots. « Pas vraiment mais j'ai eu des échos et… »

« Des échos ? Des échos de qui ? » grogna l'homme en serrant les dents de colère jalouse.

« Tu sais Sev, Sex God est plutôt connu dans cette boîte de téléphone gay. Il est réputé pour être extrêmement chaud. Tous ceux qui ont déjà appelé cette ligne ou qui en sont des habitués le connaissent » mentit le Serpentard en se détournant brusquement vers la fenêtre pour cacher son demi-sourire et ses yeux pétillants.

Il savait que mentir à son parrain n'était pas une bonne chose, d'autant plus qu'il l'aimait véritablement comme un père ou un frère mais il savait également que s'il ne lui dévoilait pas la vérité, c'était pour son bien et un jour, il l'en remercierait. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que si Severus apprenait qu'il lui avait menti, il en connaîtrait aussi la raison et qu'il lui en serait reconnaissant avant de l'avoir empoisonné.

Une fois que son visage retrouva son impassibilité, il se tourna de nouveau vers son professeur et le vit reprendre les cents pas avec une rage non dissimulée.

« Tu sais depuis quand il fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois brutalement.

« Ca doit bien faire euh… oui, bien un mois et demi maintenant » jubila Draco.

Severus pinça les lèvres et reprit sa marche furieuse. Il stoppa encore au bout de deux secondes et interrogea avec avidité.

« Et, il fait ça tous les soirs ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas Severus » mentit le blond en haussant un sourcil faussement interrogateur. « Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu tout cela ? S'est-il passé quelque chose avec… ? »

« Non rien » répondit précipitamment le maître des potions. « C'est juste que je voulais savoir. Bon, tu m'excuses Draco » ajouta-t-il vivement pour mettre un terme aux interrogations de son filleul. « Mais, j'ai des copies à corriger et il ne faut pas que je sois en retard. »

« Oui, bien sûr Sev. Je comprends » sourit Draco en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « A plus tard alors et… passe une bonne journée. »

Mais il n'eût pas de réponse et franchit le seuil de la porte en souriant largement.

Severus n'entendit que vaguement les derniers mots du jeune homme et serrait les poings de rage. La jalousie le dévorait et il se promit de mettre un terme définitif au 'travail' de son Harry. Cette voix sexy et sensuelle n'appartenait qu'à lui et personne d'autre n'avait le droit de l'entendre à part lui. _Personne !_

**OOOoooOOO**

Le soir venu, lorsqu'il se glissa entre ses draps tièdes, Severus repensa à sa soirée de la veille où son étudiant avait si bien su l'emmener à la jouissance et il sentit son sexe s'en rappeler aussi très bien.

Harry travaillait-il ce soir ?

A cette pensée, il ressentit aussitôt un élan de désir mêlé d'intense jalousie. Il agrippa alors le petit téléphone et tapa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Allez, allez » grogna Severus avec impatience.

« … tapez 4. A Sex God, tapez 5… »

Il appuya avec férocité sur le touche 5 et une minute de jurons plus tard, il entendit la voix sensuelle qui hantait, désormais, chacune des secondes de sa vie.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle _Sex_ God et je suis là pour entièrement vous servir. Dites-moi… »

Négligeant le frémissement incroyable que son érection avait eût à l'écoute de son langoureux élève, il se mit à vociférer « Raccrochez-moi ce téléphone Potter et allez vous couchez immédiatement ! Vous savez que je pourrais retirer 5 000 points à Gryffondor pour… »

Tut… Tut…Tut…

Severus rugit avec fureur. Le morveux avait raccroché !

'Mais ce n'était pas ce que tu lui avais demandé de faire Sev ?' lui susurra une petite voix malvenue à l'oreille.

« Si mais pas comme ça ! » grogna-t-il de nouveau. « Pas avec moi ! »

Il tapa de nouveau le numéro pour voir si 'Sex God' n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de continuer son travail.

**OOOoooOOO**

Le cours de potions du lundi était arrivé et Harry était livide.

La veille, Snape n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeler pour lui dire d'aller se coucher et il n'avait pas réussi à bloquer l'appel. Il avait donc renoncé à travailler, abandonnant en même temps le peu d'argent qu'il arrivait à se faire. Il espérait qu'à l'avenir, tous les soirs ne seraient pas comme celui-là.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et gémit.

Il était terrifié et tremblait d'horreur. Comment allait-il pouvoir croiser les yeux de son professeur tout en sachant que l'homme savait ? Merlin, comment allait-il y arriver ?

**OOOoooOOO**

Snape le regardait fixement depuis le début du cours et Harry en était terriblement gêné. Il ne le regardait pas lui-même mais sentait la brûlure de ses prunelles sombres sur sa personne. Il pouvait même entendre que les autres élèves commençaient à se poser des questions.

_« Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien lui reprocher encore… ? » _murmurait un Gryffondor exaspéré.

_« Je n'ai pourtant pas vu de déduction de points dans notre horloge ! » _chuchota un autre.

_« J'espère qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise » _ricana discrètement un Serpentard_._

Draco, était le seul Serpentard à ne rien dire et il semblait avoir un étrange et perpétuel sourire sur les lèvres.

A la fin des deux heures, Harry s'empressait de quitter la salle lorsqu'une voix glaciale et prompte siffla durement « Potter, restez ici, j'ai à vous parler. »

Harry sursauta et se figea. Ses entrailles venaient de fondre dans son corps et il pâlit davantage.

Ron et Hermione avaient les sourcils froncés et donnèrent une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de leur ami en signe de soutien.

Les deux Gryffondors avaient quitté la salle depuis quelques secondes lorsque la potion de Goyle explosa.

Sursautant encore, Harry regarda aux alentours et vit que les rares personnes encore présentes dans la pièce étaient sauves. Personne n'avait été blessé mais tout le monde avait eu peur. Le jeune homme vit Snape se précipiter vers le chaudron et en inspecter le contenu et l'état.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et partit de la classe avant que son professeur ne le remarque.

**OOOoooOOO**

Harry était dans la tour d'astronomie et venait de passer une soirée pénible au téléphone à tenter d'exciter et de satisfaire ses interlocuteurs tout en ne ressentant qu'ennui et nervosité.

_Il _ne l'avait pas appelé et le jeune homme se demandait bien pourquoi. Il ressentit alors un petit pincement au cœur mais tenta de l'étouffer.

Depuis qu'il avait su que Snape avait été l'un de ses 'clients', il ne pensait qu'à lui et tout autre homme le laissait de marbre. Au début de son travail, il avait été amusé de voir l'étendu de son pouvoir sur les autres et parfois, il en avait même été excité mais cela ne perdurait désormais plus.

Il était amoureux de son maître des potions et avait envie de se servir de sa voix qu'avec lui et pour lui uniquement.

Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire cet après-midi ? Probablement l'humilier…

Harry soupira et se releva en rangeant le combiné téléphonique dans sa poche.

Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux et soupira de nouveau. Il tremblait depuis qu'il s'était enfuit de la salle de potions. Il avait alors rejoint directement sa salle commune et avait fait ses devoirs. Ensuite, il avait prétexté un manque d'appétit pour ne pas aller dîner dans la Grande Salle et avait prit sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre dans la tour d'astronomie où il avait passé la soirée.

Et maintenant, il retournait vers sa Maison.

Il n'avait pas vu Snape et comptait ne plus jamais le rencontrer mais il savait aussi que cela allait être difficile surtout pour le cours de potions suivant aurait lieu le jeudi prochain. Il appréhendait atrocement ce cours et commençait à échafauder mil plans pour pouvoir éviter la 'confrontation'.

_« Amor ad vitam eternam »_ murmura-t-il soudain.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et Harry pénétra dans sa salle commune.

Il fût soulagé de voir que la pièce était déserte mais ce n'était pas étonnant vu l'heure tardive. Il ôta alors sa cape d'invisibilité et, sans regarder, la lança sur un des canapés.

Il était bien trop énervé pour pouvoir rejoindre son lit tout de suite donc décida d'essayer de lire un peu. Cela devrait le calmer assez pour qu'il puisse dormir d'ici peu de temps… enfin, l'espérait-il.

Le jeune homme rejoint une table et emprunta un des livres de Seamus sur le Quidditch. Il se laissa alors tomber sur un des canapés et étouffa un cri en se relevant d'un bon.

Il se retourna alors, pour voir sur qui il venait de s'affaler et ne découvrit personne.

Tout à coup, Severus retira la cape d'invisibilité que son étudiant lui avait envoyé et lui sourit diaboliquement.

Harry retint son souffle en secouant légèrement la tête avec horreur et incrédulité.

« Alors comme ça Potter » commença l'homme en se relevant souplement et très dangereusement. « Vous vous êtes permis de partir de mon cours alors que je vous avais ordonné d'y rester ! »

Harry demeura silencieux et reculait lentement tandis que son enseignant avançait vers lui.

« Je crois que je vais devoir vous rappelez où est votre place ! » murmura Snape avec une lueur d'avide désir dans son regard.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise et fit un autre pas en arrière qui le fit butter contre un autre canapé où il s'effondra lourdement.

Severus ricana et lui lança « Je crois que je n'aurais pas à vous le rappelez en fin de compte. Vous avez l'air de très bien savoir où est votre place en ma présence. »

L'homme se plaça au dessus de lui et le chevaucha en le repoussant fermement contre les coussins.

« Alors Potter, vous ne faites plus le malin » dit l'homme en glissant un doigt lent sur sa joue rougie. « Pourtant vous étiez très doué avant hier et très… talentueux avec votre langue. Montrez-moi toutes vos qualités Sex God et cette fois-ci, prouvez-moi en direct que vous êtes bien un dieu du sexe. »

_A suivre…_


	3. Hot, gay sex avec Harry

**SEXY POTTER EN LIGNE**

**Disclaimer** **:** Fiction basée sur les livres Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling à qui tout appartient.

**Warning** **:** Rating M. Lemon.

* * *

**Onarluca, Miya Black, Lapieuvredudésert, Céline.s, Ivrian, Astronema, Lil'ly, Apocalypse-Nox, Nfertiti : **Merci beaucoup pour vos messages. Ce dernier chapitre est le… vi, lemon. Lol. Je suis sûr que vous ne vous y attendiez pas. MDR ! Je savais que j'étais imprévisible. Lol. J'espère que ce chap vous plaira. Gros poutouxes à vous.

**Magnolia : **J'espère que ce chapitre te remontra le moral. Bon, il est plus chaud que drôle et la fin est légèrement sadique mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira. Je te fais plein de gros bisous pour te rendre le sourire.

**Black Alex : **Et vi, ce chap est le pitit lemon. Lol. Pour le numéro de Dray, est-ce bien judicieux de le donner en public lorsqu'il y a autant de fans de lui lettrés sur fanfic. Lol. C'est pas grave, je te l'envois par mail. LOL. Gros bisous.

**Egwene : **Si tu n'es pas fan du couple SSHP, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va te plaire. Dans mes fics, en général, ils sont toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre ou finissent par l'être, si ça peut te rassurer. Dans mes mini-fics, en général également, le troisième chapitre est dédié au lemon. J'espère que ça ne te rebutera pas. Gros bisous.

**Orlina : **Ok. J'ai aussi un grand frère 'protecteur' et des fois, on le fait marcher avec de ces trucs ! C'est trop marrant. Il n'est pas macho et il a bien conscience que ma sœur et moi sommes majeures depuis longtemps mais il n'aime pas les petits-amis. Lol. Fais attention en tout cas, ce chap est le lemon. Si ton frère rôde, ferme la fenêtre immédiatement. Lol. Gros bisous )

**Alinemcb54 : **Vi, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué. La plupart de mes lecteurs ont préféré la version 2. Moi aussi c'est celle que je préfère mais j'aime bien aussi la 1. Lol. J'essayerais d'écrire d'autres chaps avec plusieurs versions si je peux parfois. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.

**MiMikOol : **Tu es l'une des rares personnes à avoir préférée la version 1. Je suis donc contente d'avoir écrit les deux comme ça, j'ai pu en faire pour 'tous' les goûts. Et c'est vrai que la version 1 était plus directe. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Vif d'Or : **Tu vas me faire rougir à me dire que je suis merveilleuse. Lol. Quel est le sujet de ta fic ? C'est un slash ? Un SSHP ? Lol. Que de questions ! Mais Elehyn est avide de savoir. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Noa Black : **Merci. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous.

**Gaeriel Palpatine : **Si j'updatais deux chaps par jour, je serai sur les rotules. Lol. Aujourd'hui, je le fait exceptionnellement parce que mes pauvres anglophones attendent une update depuis trois semaines, c'est tout. Sinon, non, j'écris seule et je ne trouve pas que c'est éprouvant. J'adore l'écriture. Je veux devenir écrivain un jour donc j'ai intérêt d'aimer ça. Lol. En fait, je passe plus d'une heure par jour à écrire. Comme je ne suis pas une fan de la télé, je ne la regarde presque jamais. J'ai pas mal de temps libre que je passe à écrire… bien sûr ça ne sera plus la même chose à la rentrée prochaine alors, là, j'en profite. En général, j'écris minimum 1 chap par jour mais ils ne sont pas extrêmement longs. J'ai une moyenne de 5 pages word. Voilà, tu sais tout. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Lola Reeds : **C'est clair que la salle commune n'est pas le lieu de discrétion idéale mais j'avais envie que le lemon se passe là-bas. Et je te rassure, personne ne les a entendu et pourtant, ils n'ont pas utilisé de sort de silence. Il était tard, les autres dormaient profondément. Quant à Severus, il n'est pas arrivé par la porte mais par la cheminée. Gros bisous.

**Ginypompom : **Lol. Je suis une auteur sadique qui aime les cliffhangers. Lol. Je coupe pratiquement toujours mes fins de chapitres comme ça mais pour ne pas trop torturer les lecteurs, j'essaye d'updater rapidement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous.

**Lily Ewans/Potter : **Vi, ce chap est 100%, bon on va dire 99% lemon. Lol. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous.

**Lululle : **Morte de rire ma Lululle, tu perds pas le Nord. Lol. Non, je ne vais pas faire deux lemons mais étant donné que j'en écris dans pratiquement toutes mes fics, vous devrez en relire un bientôt je pense. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Margarita6 : **Merci encore pour ton offre. J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail de réponse. Gros bisous.

**Sybel26 : **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touché. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer le couple HPSS. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ivrian est une excellente auteur et j'adore également ses fics. Plus il y a de bonnes fics sur ce couple et plus je suis contente. Tu auras remarqué que ces slashs mes préférés. Lol. Mais j'aime aussi les Harry/Draco. Pour 'Ce que veulent les hommes', j'ai fait le point hier sur cette fic et cela m'a confirmé qu'il y aurait bien 15 chapitres en tout et j'ai commencé le 13ème dans la foulée. Il y a 3 pages d'écrites et le chap n'est pas fini. Je pense le poster la semaine prochaine, probablement lundi ou mardi. Gros bisous.

**Sarah Levana : **Merci pour ta review. Le troisième chap est le lemon donc, oui, j'espère que cela va plaire à plus d'un. Lol. Au fait, je voulais te dire que j'adore ton prénom. Je ne sais pas si c'est un pseudo ou ton vrai prénom mais si j'ai une fille un jour, elle s'appellera Sarah et c'est décidé depuis longtemps. Lol. Je te fais de gros bisous.

**Luwelin : **Je suis contente que tu préfères la version 1. Pourquoi ? lol. Parce que la plupart de mes revieweurs ont dit qu'ils préféraient la 2ème et que ça rééquilibre… Il est temps que j'aille me recoucher moi. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Inferno-Hell : **Héhé, Draco au travail. J'aurais bien voulu faire un passage avec lui mais je ne savais pas où trop le caser. J'aurais pu le mettre lorsqu'il présente son job à Harry mais en fait, comme j'étais plus focalisée sur la mise en place de la situation en vue du slash SSHP, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je sais que ça ne remplace pas une scène mais je peux te dire que Draco a beaucoup de succès auprès de ses interlocuteurs et qu'il s'amuse bien. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Lunenoire : **J'aime bien le concept de deux versions d'un chap. Comme ça, chacun peut choisir sa préférée mais bon, je ne le ferai pas à chaque fois non plus. Lol. Là, je les fais parce que j'avais deux choix que j'aimais bien et surtout parce que ces deux idées étaient, à elles seules, trop courtes à mon goût pour faire un chap. Pour le suite, la voilà. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Gros bisous.

**Kaori : **Moi aussi je suis une incorrigible romantique (bon, avec un brin de cynisme quand même parce que le prince charmant se fait attendre. Lol) et donc, je n'aurais jamais écrit un texte qui engageait plus de la part de Harry que des conversations hot avec d'autres hommes. Je ne vais pas te dire non plus que je n'aime pas les histoires où il est question de Harry en prostitué sauvé par Sev (comme pour Pretty woman. Lol) ou d'autres fics où le début est assez 'dur' mais que l'amour y est présent donc c'est beau. Je ne sais plus si je t'avais déjà parlé d'une fic anglaise qui débute sur le viol de Harry par Sev car ordonné par Voldie qui l'a enlevé (le début est horrible) mais de ce fait, Sev tombe amoureux de Harry (qui a été sauvé par les Aurors) et en conçoit une réelle obsession. Elle est belle comme fic, c'est l'une de mes préférées. Si tu voudras, la lire, je te repasserai l'URL. Gros bisous.

* * *

**SEXY POTTER EN LIGNE**

**Chapitre 3 : Hot, gay sex avec Harry**

« P-Professeur » bégaya Harry en tremblant.

Il essaya de se dégager du corps de son professeur qui le maintenait très fermement sur le canapé mais n'y arriva pas. L'homme était plus fort que lui et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sex God ? » sourit Snape avec une certaine perversité dans son regard sombre et brûlant.

« Je – Je… »

« Taisez-vous Potter ! »

« Profess- »

« Potter ! On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction mêlée d'incompréhension avant que Snape le tire brusquement par le col de sa robe et lui capture la bouche avec avidité.

La langue chaude et râpeuse de l'homme força ses lèvres et se glissa dans sa bouche pour y explorer ses merveilles inconnues. Avec volupté et un visible plaisir, il goûta la saveur de son étudiant qui ne pût résister davantage et répondit à son baiser avec délectation. Le jeune homme entoura la nuque de son professeur de ses bras agiles et glissa ses mains souples dans les mèches noires et soyeuses qui s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts.

Severus agrippa alors les hanches de son élève de ses mains fermes et les rehaussa pour l'attirer plus étroitement contre lui et ainsi éprouver davantage le corps dont il rêvait depuis trop longtemps. Leurs bassins commencèrent à se mouvoir en un rythme lascif et ils soupirèrent de plaisir en sentant leurs érections se frotter l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs vêtements rêches.

Leurs langues se caressaient toujours inlassablement lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir. Ils se séparèrent alors à regret mais continuèrent de s'explorer d'une tout autre façon.

Leurs mains s'aventurèrent de plus en plus audacieusement dans des contrées inconnues et leurs paumes s'émerveillèrent de la douceur de la peau ardente qui les hantait toutes les nuits. Leurs doigts habiles jouaient avec leur sensibilité, repoussant les tissus encombrants qui cachaient encore des trésors de volupté qu'ils souhaitaient saisir et ravir à jamais.

Sur un large canapé, au beau milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondors, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus, l'un au dessus de l'autre, à s'admirer mutuellement.

Severus tendit un doigt élégant et le laissa errer le long de la ligne qui séparait les pectoraux musclés de son nouvel amant.

Harry frémit à ce contact et décida de taquiner à son tour son cher enseignant. De la voix basse, chaude et sensuelle qu'il utilisait avec ses interlocuteurs au cours de son travail, il répéta presque mot pour mot la petite présentation qu'il avait appris à réciter par cœur tous les jours « Severus, je suis là pour entièrement te servir. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras. Ce soir, je suis ton esclave et vais accomplir tous tes moindres désirs. De quoi as-tu envie ? »

Harry vit les yeux noirs de son maître des potions s'enflammer de désir et sourit à cette constatation.

La gorge de Snape laissa échapper un râle anticipatif et il répondit d'une voix rauque « Attends, je vais te montrer… »

Le jeune homme vit alors la tête brune s'abaisser sur son corps et haleta lorsqu'une bouche chaude captura son membre raidi. Ses hanches se soulevèrent brutalement à la rencontre des lèvres brûlantes qui le torturaient délicieusement et le faisait se consumer d'un plaisir insoupçonné.

Les joues rougies et les yeux assombris par le désir, il haletait frénétiquement. Il ressentait des sensations tellement incroyables qu'il voulait les partager aussi avec son amant.

« Severus » s'écria-t-il, les sens à l'agonie. « Severus, moi aussi veux… »

L'homme releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque et son étudiant retint un grognement frustré avant de répéter « Moi aussi… veux te donner du plaisir. »

Severus vit que Harry fixait son sexe avec convoitise en se léchant les lèvres et comprit immédiatement sa demande. Il soupira alors de désir et changea de position sur le sofa. Il se tourna de telle sorte qu'il se retrouve dans l'autre sens, sa virilité gonflée à hauteur de la bouche de son élève qui commença instantanément à le sucer amoureusement.

Snape ferma les yeux un instant en haletant de plaisir puis les rouvrit pour reprendre son tendre tourment. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres pleines et souples de Harry parcourir son érection vibrante et une langue mutine en lécher le bout. Il était très difficile pour lui de continuer d'honorer le sexe de son étudiant quand la bouche qu'il aimait tant l'amenait aux portes de l'extase, pourtant il reprit le membre dur et le fit aller et venir de plus en plus vite dans sa gorge.

Les deux hommes se savourèrent l'un l'autre en ondulant des hanches inlassablement jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les terrasse de sa force invincible.

Le corps tremblant et ruisselant, Severus se retourna et s'effondra sur Harry qui l'accueillit dans ses bras avec amour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape sentit à nouveau quelque chose de dur et chaud contre son ventre et rit d'excitation. Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui le regardait avec envie et besoin.

L'homme se redressa donc et partit du canapé pour s'agenouiller à terre.

« Assied-toi mon amour » ordonna-t-il au jeune homme qui s'exécuta sur le champ.

Severus attrapa alors ses jambes et les tira vers lui pour les coincer sur ses épaules, de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il se disposa de telle manière que la langue pouvait venir titiller son si sensible anneau de muscle.

Lorsque Harry sentit l'humide chaleur taquiner son anus, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. C'était si bon qu'il sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

« Oh Severus ! Oh oui… »

La langue libertine léchait la chair offerte et arrachait des râles rauques et étouffés au jeune homme qui se tordait sous ses talentueuses caresses.

Lorsque l'homme vit que son amant été suffisamment prêt pour le recevoir, il souleva ses jambes de ses épaules, les reposa pieds par terre et les tira un peu plus avant de faire pivoter le corps frémissant qui réclamait satiété.

Harry était à présent agenouillé sur le sol, les bras et la tête reposés sur le canapé.

A l'aide d'une formule magique, Severus lubrifia sa verge avant de presser son gland violacé sur l'orifice qu'il sentit s'écarter sous son intrusion. Lentement, il cambra davantage les reins et sentit la peau tendue de son membre glisser profondément dans ce fourreau chaleureux qui le mettait au supplice.

Harry étouffa de sa main un cri de douleur et, bientôt, un gémissement de plaisir. Après avoir laissé à son amant un temps de répit pour s'habituer à sa présence, Severus se retira quelque peu pour le reprendre avec délice. Il sentait la chair étroite et extensible entourée son sexe affolé de désir et l'appel à la luxure le faisait ardemment frissonner.

« Encore Sev » supplia son étudiant en bougeant ses hanches avec impatience.

Severus ne se le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois et donna un nouveau coup de rein plus violemment. En voyant que son amant y répondait favorablement, il lâcha la bride à son désir et commença à aller et venir avec passion. Il captura la virilité douloureuse de Harry et la caressa savamment en insistant sur le gland écumant.

Le rythme de ses hanches s'intensifia et chaque poussée supplémentaire envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans leur échine.

« Sev, je – je vais… aaahh ! »

Harry se répandit sur le canapé et le sol tandis que son anneau de muscle se contractait violemment autour du membre de Severus ce qui emporta également l'homme au paradis.

**OOOoooOOO**

Exténués et repus, ils restèrent ainsi aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent en souriant de bonheur.

Ils étaient amants depuis deux jours lorsque Severus demanda à Harry de mettre un terme à son travail.

« Harry » rétorqua l'homme tandis que le jeune homme pinçait les lèvres avec obstination. « Je n'aime pas que tu fasses ce… job ! Je n'aime pas savoir que pour gagner de l'argent, mon petit ami excite d'autres hommes. J'ai assez d'argent pour que… »

« Sev » coupa vivement son partenaire. « Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais pas être dépendant de mon compagnon ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'entretenir et… »

« Mais ce n'est absolument pas ça Harry ! » s'offusqua le maître des potions avec une lueur de détermination dans ses prunelles noires. « Tu dis que tu ne veux pas être dépendant mais d'une certaine façon, tu l'es de ton employeur et que ça soit lui ou moi, je ne vois pas la différence ! Attends ! »ajouta-t-il alors qu'il voyait son élève sur le point de réagir. « De plus, la banque va bientôt rouvrir. Il y a assez de gobelins revenus pour la faire fonctionner et je doute que l'argent se soit envolés des coffres. Même s'ils ont eu quelques problèmes, les gobelins restent les gobelins et pour la sécurité de notre argent, nous pouvons leur faire confiance. Ce qui veut dire que tu pourras à nouveau avoir accès à ton compte. Ce que je te propose Harry, c'est de te prêter l'argent dont tu as besoin et tu me rembourseras si tu veux après mais je t'en prie, quitte ton travail ! »

Severus le regardait avec une telle implacabilité que Harry, vaincu, ne put refuser et hocha la tête mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Il se détourna et balbutia pour lui-même « Il faudra juste que je dise à Draco que je ne travaillerais plus avec lui. »

Il ne vit pas que son amant s'était figé et il ne s'aperçut pas non plus que l'homme l'écoutait attentivement lorsqu'il ajouta « Lui qui m'avait trouvé ce travail, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop… »

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'alarma pas lorsque Severus lui posa une question et il lui répondit instantanément en toute innocence.

« Le pseudo de Dray ? Burning cock et c'est lui qui a trouvé le mien. »

Le maître des potions n'avait jamais été aussi rouge et il pinça très fortement les lèvres avant de hurler.

Assis dans sa salle commune, un certain Serpentard blond sursauta lorsqu'il entendit soudain une voix furieuse faire écho dans le silence des cachots.

« D.R.A.C.O.O.O.O ! »

**- FIN -**


End file.
